Where the Tides Meet-My Story
by Kurai Maxwell
Summary: My (Kurai's) POV- Try band steals from the Maxwell Chruch but Duo stops her-chases her and she and Tynan fall into the river and are picked by Treize- where they become the Gundam boys worst enemies...


Disclaimers: The gundam boys (used late' in the story), Treize, ya'll should know who all I'm talking about, do not belong to me. Kurai, Christene, Tynan, Trevor, and the mechanic and two Oz soldiers are mine (you'll find out more about them late').  
  
Warnings: (major in some parts) Cussing, since I despise Relena, Relena is never found from when the Cinq Kingdom explosion (for anti-relena haters out there, like me), and shounen-ai/yoai (later on).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
Where the Tides Meet-My Story  
Prolouge  
By:Kurai Maxwell  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
After Colony 187. After the pacifist, Heero Yuy, died, years of war followed. Treize Khushrenada was just making his appearence at the age of sixteen, and Oz seemed to attach to this boy. The colonies turned into places where orphans just ran around as theives in gangs of various ages. In these years of war, you either traveled in a group, or be known as dead. You either killed or be killed. That was the way it was. It was a time of bloodshed, hatred, and war. It was a time to fight.  
  
-Kurai-  
Bored...Bored.Bored.Bored...Bored. Yes people, I was bored. Anounce it to the world. Kurai Ryu was...bored. "They should have been back by now," I heard myself growl.  
"Yeah, well, you know what they told us," I heard my friend say. "If they're not back by the time the moon makes itself known, don't bother searchen'."  
"The moon is up, Chris," I growled again.  
"Huh?" I saw Christene look up. "It's still light out, though."  
"The moon comes out fifty minutes early each day, If you hadn't noticed yet."  
"Well, I'm sorry little miss I'm-a-year-younger-than-you-and-smarter-prettier-and-a-used-to-be-rich-snob. If you hadn't forgotten, I snuck out of an orphanage, and the shooling sucked." Christina got her don't-start-with-me tone in her voice.  
Despite our condition of having no food for two days straight, I had to smile. I got up, and walked to the edge of the the water. We lived wherever we could find, that was not already taken by other orphan kids. The group first started out as just me and Christine, after she found me crying by my dying uncle's side. She had saved me from a bunch of street teenagers. We had looked for some shelter and met two boys by the names of Tynan and Trevor. I also had decided to bring my cat, Talis, along. Right now, we were currently living under a bridge, with the two boys out looking for food to steal, said stealing wasn't a girls' job (yeah, right. I could whoop their ass in anything if they gave me a chance-Christene, I'm not so sure about), and a missing cat. We hadn't found Talis for a few days, dumbass. I didn't go lookin' for him, he was just a cat (a dumb cat since he can't even find his way back home) compared to the many that had died out in the colony.  
"Meow."  
Huh? I turned around, and wouldn't you guess. Dumbass! Talis turned around and lept up to the top of the wall, and sat dowwn.  
"Come on," I yelled at Chris. (You know...Christene?)  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Christene got up, and together, we tried to climb the slick wall. Another thing I had forgotten to mention. It was raining. It's hard to climb a wall when you're being pulled down by the weight of wet clothes, and when you're climbing on slick rock. This wall is already hard to climb with all this green shit on it when it's dry. After a few times of falling, me and Chris finally got up the wall. Talis began to run down the ruined street.  
"Talis!" Me and Chris took off after Talis. This had better be good. I might catch a cold staying out in the cold rain. What is this cat's problem?  
We lost Talis, but refused to stop running. It felt good to have some exercize after being held up under a bridge for two days- without any food. I started to laugh and run faster as I heard Chris curse.She hates running. The only time she likes running is when some bitch chases after her. Soon, we caught sight of Talis. He had stopped by the old Maxwell church. Talis slipped in. Damn, my cat is smart. He led us straight to a probable place for food. I stopped by the wall, and started looking for an opening.  
"We might get caught, Kurai. The priest and nuns still live there, you know," Chris whispered beside me. She just doesn't know when to shut up.  
"That also means there's food." Duh, do I have to state the obvious to her every minute?  
"But, what will happen if we do get caught." Chris could be such a bitch sometimes. "We can't rob a church. It's a sin." Sin? Who cares? If I go to Hell, might as well go down with a full stomach.  
"Well, it's also a sin to leave starving children out in the cold." God damn! Where is that fucking opening? I'm gonna hafta beat the shit out of that damn gang for telling me that there was an opening here. Fucking liars. I wonder who else they've been bitching to. It wouldn't be honorable of me to leave nothing behind for the other soprano-makers[1].  
I found a place in the wall were it was covered with a thin piece of cardboard. I pushed, and it slid back easily. Okay, I guess the gang got lucky. They *weren't* going to get the shit beat out of them. "Okay. Let's go."  
I snuck in, and hid behind a bunch of boxes. Damn! The gang had made a *major* understament when explaining this places supplies. "Tell me when somebody is coming," I whispered to Chris. I saw her nod in the dark, then I got to work on opening one of the boxes. Yep. There was food inside this one. Good food too. Ramen nootles, chicken, beef, sushi(???), coffee, tea, CHOCOLATE(?!). What in hell was a church doing with chocolate? I opened another one and another. Food, clothes, blankets, medicine. This was a theif's paradise. Now the problem was getting everything out. I would also have to leave some of the stuff here for the other theifs. It was Theif's Honor to help another theif in need. Still, I had to bring back things for Tynan and Trevor, and some medicine and things for those three six-year-olds living on Tylor Ln. I guess we have to wait here till nightfall. Oh, well. I guess I will just hafta eat the chocolate while I wait.  
I felt something slump against me. I turned around, and found Chris unconcious. Shit. She's always a problem. I should have left her under the bridge and do this myself. I immediatly ducked down, and crawled away, dragging Chris with me.  
"Down here," I heard a voice say. How'd he get help so fast?  
A light turned on, and a boy, followed by a nun, came into the basement. I shrunk away from the light. To me, light is one of my greatest enemies- plus, it gives me a major headache, and it's hard to find pain-releiver these days.  
I tried to sneak towards the hole, but it was hard to drag Chris along. Who knew she could be so damn heavy? And, who could really sneak with that light on. Would you bitches turn off that fucking light?  
"I promise. There were two people down here! I knocked out one of them." He was the one that hit Chris. How did he get help so fast without me knowing?  
"Hm..." The nun walked to the hole where I got through. "I didn't say you were lying. You did hit one of them?" Yeah, the one slumped against me right now.  
"M'hm. I know I did. The girl isn't where I left her, so they must still be here." Are you sure, little man? You ain't gonna be able to see once I get my hands on you.  
"Are you sure?" If he's sure, I'm going to stick a knife in his side and his lesson for ratting on us would be a slow painful death- plus his own fried eyeballs served on a platter for him to eat before he goes.  
"Yeah! It would've taken to long to drag her out." Who the hell does he think he is? I'm a lot stronger and faster then that.  
"Duo, you shouldn't hit people. They were probably just starved and looking for a place to sleep and eat. I'm going to go tell Father Christian that that hole needs to be fixed." She turned to leave. She fix it, I give her a slow painful death too- and they'll have a full street of orphans on their doorstep tearing down the door for food, while they trample over little miss nun.  
"No, wait! Sshhhh!" The nun turned back around.  
I froze. He couldn't have spotted me unless he has eyes on the back of his head that could see through boxes.  
The boy disappeared so quietly, I knew that he must've been a theif before he came here. A good one, too. Aw, shit. He probably *does* have eyes on the back of his damn head that could see through boxes.  
"Hai-yah!" All the boxes fell over.  
I screamed, and scooted far back into the dark. Shit. I think Chris is crushed under the boxes.  
"Gotcha'!" The boy had a look af triumph on his face, which I found that I wanted to seriously punch. If he was lucky, I might decide to just pop his eyes out with a spoon and shove a knife up his ass while giving him a slow painful death. I took off my shoe, and threw it at him. He blocked it, but was currently stunned. Damnb. Lost a shoe.  
I dragged Chris from the wreckage, twisting her arm. She's going to kill me for that later on when we're laughing about this later with the boys. I threw Chris onto my back, and started for the hole.  
The boy somehow got to the hole first. Demon would explain this kid and how he got to the hole without me seeing. "Hellspawn," I hissed. I lost one shoe, mightaswell loose the other. Damn him. I took off my other shoe and threw it at his face. He blocked his face, but that enabled him not to see the kick that came right after.  
He clutched his side, and toppled onto some boxes. Hope I cracked some ribs on that bitch. If I didn't, I would do it later. I ran outside and into, yet still, pouring rain. I could hardly see.  
"Hey get back here!" Oh, grea~t...I got a boy *and* a nun running after me now. Haven't they ever heard of 'forgive and forget'?  
I jumped off the wall, and onto the concrete. I set down Chris, and grabbed a small dagger out of my pocket. Why didn't I think of this earlier?  
I held it threatingly over my head, ready to throw. That hellspawn, no matter what he does, is going to get this in his ribs.  
The boy jumped down, and the nun stayed atop the wall.  
"Why won't you just leave us alone," I heard myself scream. "We just want some food!" And clothes, blankets, weapons, and medicine- give us what you got lady, and what you don't have, we'll make it out of your flesh and bones.  
"And, we'll give you food. Just put down he knife," the nun said.  
"Listen lady. It's called a *dagger*." I saw the boy's mouth twitch slightly in amusement. Obviously, *he* thought he was not in any danger. Me, on the other hand, I wasn't about to ensure the safety of him.  
"We'll give you food, shelter, anything you need," the nun stated in a coaxing voice. Uh-huh. And Santa Cause really exists. Can you give me a short sword, lady nun? And can you shelter over three hundred orphans on this colony alone? ..... Nope, didn't think so.  
"Huh? What's that?" I wasn't about to fall for that old trick.  
Despite his failed atempt to distract me, he launched himself at me. Bringing my dagger hand around, I swung at him, but he caught my wrist. Twisting my arm painfully, I dropped the dagger. Damn.  
The boy was wrenched away from me by another. I saw Tynan hit him squarely in the jaw. I cheered, happy that the boys were back. They were going to get an earfull later on for their tardiness after we kill the boy and that damn screaming nun. "Shut the hell up," I screamed at her.  
The boy hit Tynan with his palm upward into his chin and Tynan stumbled back. Would that damn nun stop screaming? Tynan crashed into me and I grabbed onto him to keep from falling. I noticed Trevor reach out to us in earnest. I didn't understand why, until I felt freezing water hit my back. I held onto Tynan, refusing to let go, even as the water tried to pry us apart.  
I heard the nun gasp, and I heard the boy yell. But, the waters carried me farther and farther away from them. It was freezing. I felt myself give into the coldness, then everything went black.  
  
I felt something hot gently touch my face. It felt so good. I'm freezing. Why am I freezing? What happened?  
I opened my eyes. Funny, how can opening my eyes be that hard to do? As the light filtered through my lashes, I yelped. Shit.  
The rag was taken from my forhead, and I moaned in protest.  
"She's waking! Go get Trieze," a voice yelled by my head. Ouch. Could they be any louder? "Hurry!" Oh, yeah...Ouch. Shut the fuck up.  
I opened my eyes again, and blurry scenes met my eyes. After a while, they straightened out. Three guys stood over me.  
The first one had brown hair and brown eyes, with tanned skin and a few feckles. He had on a grey shirt, grey pants, and a grey hat. How dull. I would hate to have to wear all the same color. Definently grey. Black is so much better than a fucking grey.  
The second one had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wearing an Oz soldier uniform. Oz? What happened? Oh, well. This one was blonde. Hope he's the one assigned to guard me and Ty or I'll never get out.  
The third one had brown hair and grey eyes, also wearing an Oz soldier uniform. Why is Oz here? All I did was try and steal from a church. Is it really all that sinful? Ah, no. It's not. I hafta done something worse to be in the company of Oz idiots. Hm, maybe...falling into a river? Yep, that's it. Losing my balance gets me caught by Oz. How bitching.  
Someone else came. He had platnium blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were of a high ranking Oz official. Somehow, I don't know this feeling how I knew, but I knew this was Trieze. Don't ask me how. Sixth sense? Probably.  
Trieze kneeled down on the ground before me. "Are you okay, Lady? My men found you in the river caught on some rocks." That explains why I'm in his damn presence. And, where was Tynan? Did they get him? Is he dead?  
I sheilded my eyes from the light as I looked up. He was pretty cute. "River? What river?" I mightaswell play dumb.  
Trieze looked kinda shocked at my answer. He's so kawaii when he looks shocked. "Do you remember anything at all? Anything?"  
Yep. But you're not gonna know. "None of your damn business," I snapped at him. He seemed to relax a bit, which made me uneasy.  
Blondie came over and anounced my situation to Trieze. "She's apparently an orphan. Based on her attitude, we assume her to be a thief." You want a cookie for that damn assumpton? I'm a *good* theif so you better keep all weapons to yourself unless you want them shoved up your ass.  
"Okay. Get her to the base and inform the others of our position-and hers. Get her cleaned up and some antibiotics on those cuts. Also, we have an enemy confrontation at point s-two-seven-"  
Blackness slowly came over me, and the last thing I could remember was someone informing Trieze about something about the Maxwell Church...  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
[1](soprano-makers)- Some people hafta know this phrase. Anyone? It's where you hit a guy /somewhere/ and they go soprano- If anyone can counter this meaning with a meaning of their own, I would like to hear it cause this is the only one I know.  
  
Wow! Ya'll survived! Good job. Well, that was the prolouge. Hoped ya'll liked it. Any flames, comments, segestions, please send to shinimegami@juno.com. Please REVIEW!!! Depends on the reviews to how the next chapter will turn out.  
*Almost forgot! There are two questions I have to ask. Prize- you get featured in a story of your choice (if I have anymore up or the one's that I'm writing now-listed below) that I've written, or featured in a story that you want me to write that you give me ideas for. Rules: the person you make up (or yourself) can NOT be older than thirty-two and must have a regular name (like Sarra or Chris, NOT Flash or Water).  
  
1. The title refers to a certain two people (Where the Tides Meet), who am I talking about? (hint: you might have to wait for more clues in the story cause there will be the same story in different people's POV's)  
2.I am a co-author to someone else. We have a website with links, pics, fics, art, humor, anti-relena page, ect, and we have stories up on fanfiction.net. Can you tell me who my other name is? (hint: look through the story carefully-I put a BIG hint in there as to who I'm co-author to)  
  
Other stories I will try to get up  
1. The Story of Treize Khushrenada (Trieze's story of his life)  
2. Where the Tides Meet-Chris' story (Christene's POV- also will be a few others)  
3. Remnents of Zero-one (Heero disappears and his neice pops out of nowhere and is their enemy)  
4. Can We Make It? (Heero and Duo fic starting with Duo's capture)  
5. Heartbroken (Wufei's son leaves his wife with two kids who are later destroyed and the wife mixes up with the war) 


End file.
